


Don't You Dare

by Jillean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Making Up, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillean/pseuds/Jillean
Summary: All Lisa wants is a little help, but Gabriel simply wants to have some fun ....From a winter prompt: "If you throw that snowball, you're in big trouble."





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRBare71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/gifts).



Lisa was cold, sore, tired, and feeling extremely frustrated. She grunted slightly as she raised the heavy shovel again and dumped another load of wet snow over to the side. After a long, taxing day at work, she had to drive home extremely slowly through the five inches of snow that had accumulated throughout the day, to then have to wear herself out physically and mentally, shoveling out her driveway and a path to the house. She was just thinking about what she’d give to have a snow blower right about now (or a friendly and helpful neighbor teen with one), when a familiar, playful voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Hey there, cupcake …. Whatcha doin’?”

 

Her initial urge was to sarcastically reply “what does it look like I’m doing??” But it was quickly replaced by the hopeful thought that a solution to her miserable task had possibly just arrived. She turned her head toward Gabriel a bit eagerly…. then frowned ever so slightly when she saw the amused expression on his face. He seemed a little too entertained by her situation, and his mischievous moods could be quite irritating if the timing was bad – like now. Still, he often was more than happy to make HER happy (and thus make her open to whatever his plans or ideas were). So she gave him the quick benefit of the doubt.

 

“Basically I’m busting my back and freezing my ass off,” Lisa said wearily.

 

“I can see that,” he said lightly. “Though just so you know, your ass is fine, and still there. “ He gave an approving glance at her backside. “Very fine, in fact.”

 

Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her a head a little. As cute as he could be, right now he needed to tone down the cheekiness and come to her aid fast. “I had a crappy day, and now I’m stuck doing this instead of relaxing and staying warm and dry. I’m not a happy camper right now.”

 

“No, you’re not,” he said seriously. He tilted his head slightly and gave her a little smile. “I’ll bet I can think of a way to help cheer you up.” He lifted his hand into the typical “snapping” position.

 

 _Oh thank goodness_ , she thought. She smiled back at him and spoke just as he snapped his fingers. “You have no idea how much I appreci—“ Her voice cut off as she saw that the snap had simply caused a perfectly formed snowball to appear in his hand. She blinked once, then frowned. “What are you doing??”

 

He raised his eyebrows slightly. “Challenging you to a snowball fight,” he replied as he waggled them once.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Lisa said angrily.

“Ah, see, that’s the problem,” he said. “You’re **way** too serious. So lighten up and let’s have some fun.” His smile grew mischievous and he threw the snowball up slightly and then caught it again, then repeated a couple times.

 

“Don’t you dare,” she warned, her voice almost menacing. His grin grew even bigger, a tad evil, and she continued. “If you throw that snowball, you’re in big trouble.”

 

Their eyes locked, and he was stock-still – which for some reason was even more unnerving. He looked like a wild cat ready to pounce. Lisa narrowed her eyes. “I’m warning you, Gabriel, don’t even think about—AHHHH!!!!” His arm moved so quickly she barely had time to react and was only able to raise her hand and turn her head a little to the left before the wet snowball caught the side of her hand and broke apart, a large piece continuing forward and splatting all over her cheek and forehead. She shrieked at the sting and the cold and the wetness, and then stood in shock for a few seconds. His teasing laughter hit her ears.

 

“Oh man, pumpkin,” he laughed. “You need to work on those reflexes for sure.”

 

She turned and glared at him. “Are you crazy??” She wiped her hand over her face angrily trying to remove the melting snow.

 

“Crazy like a fox,” he said, with that grin that somehow looked even more devilish.

 

“There is NOTHING clever about what you just did!” Lisa fumed. “In fact it was unbelievably stupid!”

 

“Are you kidding? It was brilliant! So quit acting like a crabagail, get in on the funsies and wail one back at me.” He snapped again and she now had a snowball in her hand. She glared at him and dropped it heavily to the ground, then took another swipe of her hand across her face. “Hmm … now who’s being stupid?” he said comically.

 

Oh that did it for Lisa. She was seeing red now. “Okay, you know what,” she raised her head, “… I think you need to—GAAHHHHH!!!!” She raised both arms quickly now to protect herself from another snowball hurtling towards her face again. It smashed against her forearm, a few pieces once again still managing to fly past and land on her cheeks and nose. “Damn it!!!”

 

His mocking laughter rang in her ears again. “Come on honey bun, I’m trying to get you to have some fun!”  

 

Lisa was feeling so angry she couldn’t even speak. How could he be this clueless? Or this insane? She wasn’t sure what exactly to say, but he obviously read her body language (or her thoughts) and before she could even order him to leave like she wanted to, he cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not insane. I’m on a mission to get you to smile. “ He paused. “Besides …. _THIS_ is insane ….” He paused for another second, then charged at her.

 

Lisa didn’t even have time to yell before his arms wrapped around her as he tackled her into the large snow pile behind her where she had been depositing the snow. She let out a loud “OOOF” sound as she went down on her back with him on top of her. She gasped for breathe and tried to ignore his laughter once again.   This was unbelievable. She had snow all over her now, in her clothes, through her hair.

 

He pulled back a little as he stopped chuckling, and looked into her face with those playful eyes and mischievous grin. Normally she would have found it adorable. Right now she wanted to punch his lights out. And when he leaned closer like he was going to kiss her, she flailed her arms a little, grabbed whatever snow she could and flung it in his face.

 

“Oh-ho!” he laughed. “Finally getting into it!” He shook his head a little, and some of the snow fell down on her own face again. She sputtered a little.

 

“Get off of me,” she hissed.

 

He laughed again, but also sighed. “Oh come on … what will it take to get you to smile?” He leaned a tiny bit closer and gave her a mock serious look. “Do I have to start a tickle fight with you?”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “You do, and I will kick you so hard, archangel or not, you will feel it.”

 

His eyes and face softened a little bit, and he exhaled softly through his nose. “You’re really not into trying to have some fun here, huh?”

 

“I told you before!” she burst out. “I’m tired and sore, and -- and cold. And now I’m even more cold. And wet. And miserable.” The more she talked, the anger dissipated from her voice. By the end of her tirade, she simply sounded pitiful, almost ready to cry. She bit her lip slightly to keep it from quivering. Oh, she was still angry as hell. But right now she felt dejected and pathetic.

 

A tiny smile pulled at his lips – but this time it wasn’t mischievous or mocking. He sighed again softly, then said “All right, babe. Let’s see if we can’t fix you up then.” He raised his hand and snapped again. She found herself inside her townhouse, standing in front of him in the living room.

 

She sighed herself now, relieved to be somewhere warm and dry, but still rather irked. And mostly wanting him to leave.

 

Gabriel looked at her, his face still kind. “Better?” he asked lightly.

 

“Not really,” she said curtly. “I still need to finish outside.”

 

He tilted his head a little. “All taken care of. Have a look.” He nodded towards the window.

 

Lisa took a step over and peered out. Sure enough, the shoveling was done and her car was off the road and in the cleared driveway. **Finally** … what she wanted from him from the start. She turned back toward Gabriel. Normally she would have thanked him, but her irritation at him was still quite strong. Not to mention she was still soaking wet and not warm at all.

 

Once again, probably reading her thoughts, he smiled a little. “And now to get you warmed up by the fire.”

 

“I don’t have a—“ Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large orange glowing fire roar to life. She turned to gawk at the fireplace that had magically appeared in the wall, heat from it reaching her already. “Um …. is that …. safe?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Hel-looo …. archangel here,” his face just the tiniest bit arrogant. “If I can manage to make a fireplace appear in here, I can certainly make sure it’s safe. So, next step -- get you out of those wet clothes.” He snapped his fingers.

 

“Whoa—WAIT---“ Lisa cried as her clothes disappeared and she was naked. Fortunately Gabriel had realized he was still on thin ice and simultaneously had a warm blanket wrap around her. Her glare lessened slightly, but she still gave him a stern look. “I want some clothes on under here. Sweatshirt and sweatpants would be great.”

 

His brow furrowed. “Boring,” he sang out. “How about some sexy pajamas?”

 

Lisa’s face was still stony. “How about some **regular** pajamas?”

 

He looked amused. “How about we split the difference?” He snapped his fingers again. Almost afraid to look, Lisa opened up the blanket, then exhaled softly. She was wearing a cute, form-fitting pair of Cuddl Duds and warm, fluffy socks. She looked back up at him. He seemed pleased with himself. She simply wrapped the blanket around herself again and looked at him with some contempt still. He smiled yet again. She had to give him a tiny bit of credit – he _was_ trying to fix his major screw up.

 

“Okay, let’s get you nice and comfortable now,” he said sweetly. He waved his hand and her loveseat appeared at an angle to the “fireplace” and in good view of the TV just off to the side. Gabriel extended his hand. “Come on.” When she didn’t take it, he chuckled and walked closer to her. “Have a seat, cutie pie.” He put his hands on her shoulders and gently steered her towards the loveseat. She plopped down in the middle and pulled her legs up and tucked them under herself, rearranged the blanket.  She was still ignoring him mostly, but didn’t balk when he sat down beside her – even though she shifted a few inches away from him. He snorted a tiny bit of laughter but said nothing.

 

“All right, “ he said. “What do we have here on the tube to take our minds away?” He snapped his fingers and the TV came on. After a few seconds, he raised his eyebrows and turned to her. “Hallmark Channel? Really?” he teased.

 

“Hey,” Lisa said defensively. “It’s the holidays. These movies may be cliche, but … they make me happy.”

 

“Happy rhymes with sappy,” he ribbed.

 

“You’re free to leave any time,” she quipped, not looking at him and trying to focus on the movie. He chuckled again.

 

“No can do, sweet cheeks. I’m on a mission now to help get the sand out of your netherlands.”

 

She frowned and was about to retort that he was the one who REALLY got the sand up in there, when his hand moved in front of her with a very large, steaming mug of something dark and rich-looking, with swirls of cream. She side-eyed him. “Hot cocoa?” she asked.

 

“Only the best.” He gave her a charming smile. She didn’t return it, but took the cup from him and turned her focus back to the movie as she brought it to her lips. She took a mouthful, then swallowed with a slight wince.

 

“That is NOT hot cocoa.”

 

“Sure it is. It’s adult hot cocoa,” he smirked. “Mexican hot cocoa, to be exact …”

 

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “Kahlua?”

 

“And a dash of tequila. And some Tia Maria. And some other goodies.”

 

She snorted and shook her head, but took another sip. A minute or two went by as they watched the slightly corny movie, and then he passed a large bowl of buttery popcorn to her. She took a handful without taking her eyes off the TV.

 

“I can tell you right now, what’s going to happen,” Gabriel said lightly. “It’s about as subtle as a brick through a window. Might as well have a neon plot-light flashing. ‘Girl and guy who are both gun-shy from previous heartbreak find themselves attracted to one another yet afraid to act on it. Just when they are finally ready to, there’s a misunderstanding which will only be resolved in the final five minutes, and then swells of joyous, saccharine Christmas music as they become the happiest, sappiest kissing couple ever to grace the Earth.’ “ He turned to her. “That about sum it up? And every other movie on here?”

 

“Still free to go any time,” Lisa said.

 

“Nah …. Gotta see if I’m right. Even though I know I am…” he sang.

 

The obviously-attracted-to-each-other-yet-afraid-to-act-on-it couple was taking a stroll through the evening snow with almost cloying, flirty talk, when both managed to slip and fall into a tumbled heap together, laughing and carrying on, followed by an intense gaze and a slow kiss. She felt Gabriel lean closer and say into her ear, “See? _They_ know how to have fun in the snow…”

 

She turned and gave him a slightly judgmental look. “He also was smart enough to not pelt her in the face or throw her into a snow pile.”

 

“ _Au contraire_ – he’s not smart. He’s unimaginative and clumsy. Who could possibly be attracted to that??” Lisa stifled a tiny chuckle. He took that as a sign to scoot closer to her. She felt his hand rest on her thigh under the blanket, stroking it lightly. She gently pushed it off her leg but didn’t move away from him.

Fifteen minutes later, she was feeling even more relaxed and at ease from the combination of the movie and the warm fire and the boozy hot cocoa – which Gabriel was offering to refill. Lisa laughed lightly and shook her head no, even as she let him put his arm around her. She nestled into him a little, let him feed her a few pieces of popcorn as they continued to watch, slipped her hand into his under the blanket. She was definitely feeling quite cozy and much better when she felt his lips near her ear. She exhaled a little and tried to focus on the movie -- and ignore the tingles he was causing -- as he brushed light kisses along her neck, back up to her ear. His voice was low and almost smoky. “Finely cheered up a bit?”

 

Lisa smiled. “I’m definitely getting there,” she teased.

 

“Well,” Gabriel drawled in that sexy way. “I’ll bet I can cheer you up even more…” He pulled back a little. Lisa turned her head and smiled at him, her cheeks just about to flush a little at the thought of what he might be about to do to her. His hand raised and he snapped his fingers again. Lisa found them both outside again, fully dressed and standing near the snow pile. And sure enough …. he had another perfectly formed snowball in his hand, and that mischievous grin on his face.

 

Lisa stared at him in disbelief. “You have GOT to be kidding…” she hissed out. Somehow the grin grew bigger and even more diabolical. Her eyes narrowed as Gabriel tightened his grip ever so slightly on the snowball.

 

“Don’t. You. DARE.”

 

*                     *                         *                         *                       *                           *


End file.
